Magic items
Primal Technique wasn't just the discovery of a new way of casting, it was a new way of looking at the natural forces of magic. When that happened, there were discoveries of whole new ways of enchanting – creating magical items. The signature of primally-channeled magic is the ability to energize and re-energize magical patterns in a consistent cycle. This is the basis of a crystal-powered wand that can generate fireballs all day long. But how does it do that? The first major arcane engineering breakthrough came from being able to create Arcane Energized Crystals (AECs). AECs could power magical devices that give both casters and non-casters a "deep magazine." The engineering varied widely on how they could be created and deployed, but the most economical devices were AEC-powered, where the crystals could be swapped out, giving effectively unlimited ammunition (if they have multiple crystals). This magic-item dynamic is so potent that an entirely new class of semi-magic user was created. They are not inherent spellcasters, but they are magic-sensitive. These are the Wandists – and with a [[Wand of Casting|''Wand of Casting]] in their hand, have a full range of creative magical spellcasting options available to them. It's critical to note that non-casters can also benefit from primally-attuned magical items, particularly mundane-triggered, crystal-powered devices and appliances. This represents the source of the vaunted fire power of the Stonehearth Arms, as well as the enchanted melee weapons and armor. __TOC__ 'Primal Magic Signature Items' The Stonehearth Merchant Company (SMC) made its fortune in the creation and sale of items used by adventurers across the realm. Suddenly, the tides of battle, the momentum of war and the balance of national fates were based on Baldurian supply lines back to the SMC manufactories. As for the gold from those endeavors, the accountants know how much – ''but nobody else does. All people do know is that the SMC kept economies alive – and that dragons would kill for the keys to the Stonehearth treasury. As time marched on into the late 1300s, the SMC diversified. They created nearly everything that could be created, though by this time, most of their "market" was internal: creating specialized items that helped their people do what they already did but better. For the public market items, like magical consumables (potions and scrolls), they were doing so on a scale of magic that hadn't ever been seen. Now, two centuries after House Stonehearth took over from House Greathearth, the SMC leads the world market in arcane, enchanted and engineered product. However, with licensing, the SMC's combined allies spread across the Commonwealth, account for the majority of sales. Stonehearth puts its money where its mouth is: sharing the wealth... Scrolls * [[Scrolls|'Scrolls']] are widely misunderstood. The Primal Magic Campaign looks at the variance in the Rules as Written, applies some primal logic, and presents its own House Rules on scrolls... Potions * [[Potions|'Potions']] are very well understood – and the SMC is a primary provider to approved channels across Faerûn. In the SMC's halo, other magical producers are less discerning of their clientele and potions with some Baldurian connection are used across the Realms. Arcane Energized Crystals * Arcane Energized Crystals Modular Wands * Modular Wands Wands of Casting * Wand of Casting Quasi-magical Items * Mythallar-powered Quasimagical items Magically-imbued Melee Weapons * Magical Melee Arcane Ballistics * Arcane Ballistics Self-propelled Wagons and Vehicles * Self-propelled wagons * Non-caster magical items energization, using magical frequencies. Arcane-enhanced Mundane Training and Education The ability to energize and re-energize pathways goes far beyond wands and rods. The method stabilizes previously unstable arcane channels. A manual or tome that can teach "all day long" doesn't sound like much next to those fireballs, but what it means is that various instructional and enhancing Tomes and Manuals – like the Manual of Gainful Exercise – can create an army that's enhanced well beyond what even the best recruiters can bring in. In the Stonehearth system, those enchanted Tomes and Manuals are the basic textbooks of the schools. It's the reason that once the decision is made to go down a particular career path, that a character will have emerge with minimum scores and feats no matter what they started with. It also means that even allied characters, who don't have those benefits by default, can earn many of the boosts and feats by earning the trust of those in the Stonehearth system. This is where the greater benefit of the Primal Technique is truly felt. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Hall of Records Category:Player-Character Notes Category:Equipment